¿Quién eres?
by Pixie Dixie
Summary: A veces el estar en el lugar incorrecto te lleva a ls respuestas que nunca supiste como resolver.


Las gotas frías resbalaban por su rostro y hacen que los largos mechones de cabello negro se adhieran a su rostro. No le importa que tan fuerte sea la lluvia simplemente no se moverá del medio de esa calle vacía. No tiene a donde ir.

 _Nunca lo ha tenido. Y nunca lo tendrá._

Ve lo único que lleva en sus manos, una vieja e inservible guitarra acústica que encontró en un basurero. Su ropa se deshila, los zapatos rotos y más grandes que sus pies están demasiado llenos del frío líquido.

El ruido de gente discutiendo lo interrumpen, alza el rostro y al final de la misma ve a una pandilla de ladrones empujar a un hombre de piel oscura contra el suelo. Un perro ladra desesperado.

Los ladrones corren en su dirección, pasan de él riendo por el botín adquirido y se pierden en la cortina de gotas que nubla la visión. Se escuchan gritos de ayuda del lugar donde estos venían.

Iba a dar media vuelta y seguir el mismo rumbo que los asaltantes, pero su pantalón viejo se ha atorado con algo, provocando ver la razón.

 _El perro._

De pelaje castaño con ojos lastimeros le pedía silencioso auxilio a lo que suponía era su amo.

Siguió al animal hasta donde le indicaba. Escondiendo su rostro, ante el temor de ser confundido con uno de los asaltantes y lo encontró.

Aunque temeroso al ver su rostro.

—Komamura —susurro el hombre, el canino ladraba y movía su cola en respuesta feliz por escucharlo. Dirigió su rostro a donde el chico se encontraba—. ¿Quién eres?

No respondió. Agacho el rostro hacía el pavimento y luego de tanto sin derramar lágrima se echó a llorar.

—No lo sé —dijo entre hipidos y gotas saladas que se perdían en el pavimento mojado.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, haciendo levantar la vista y posarla en dos ojos casi blancos. Inmerso en sus facciones tan definidas, en la forma en que su cabello se pegaba al rostro del herido desconocido.

Nunca noto que la mano libre del hombre se acercó a su rostro.

Dio un salto al sentir las yemas de sus dedos largos acariciándole el rostro. Cuidadosamente memoriza la apariencia del chico, él se lo permite en silencio hasta que

Con cuidado fue acariciando ayudado por las puntas de sus dedos, memorizando a base de tacto su apariencia y pasando por las nuevas marcas bajo su ojo izquierdo. Producto de una pelea.

—Eres un niño —sentenció. La fuerza de la lluvia disminuye progresivamente, pero eso no hará que ninguno de ellos se mueva del lugar.

Uno está demasiado herido y lastimado, su acompañante canino chilla mientras se ha tumbado con la cabeza sobre su pierna. El otro no tiene a donde ir y nunca lo tendrá, recuerda una vez más amargamente.

El frío empieza a infiltrarse bajo la harapienta ropa del niño, se cuela entre sus huesos.

Kaname lo nota con el sonido de los dientes estrellándose en un tintineo. Estira su mano en ofrecimiento de un lugar entre su brazo y su cuerpo, a él tampoco le vendrá mal algo de calor.

El pequeño moreno acepta con algo de miedo, pronto pasa al sentir el calor que el hombre le ofrece y el cansancio lo ha invadido, quedando lentamente dormido en un simple abrazo.

Los pasos de un hombre eran intensificados por los charcos de agua, cosa que no podría importarle menos. A él lo que le importaba era saber dónde estaba su amigo y compañero de piso.

Kaname frecuentaba salir todas las tardes a pasear por un parque cercano, muchas veces regresaba ya entrada la noche y eso le resto importancia a su ausencia. Al menos hasta que vio eran pasadas de la media noche.

Así fue que decidió salir en su búsqueda, cosa que le estaba llevando a lugares más lejanos de lo imaginado. Y que cada segundo le preocupaba más.

Maldijo en voz baja por milésima vez.

—¡Kaname! ¡Komamura! —Grito con la voz ya desgastada y ronca, resintiendo el dolor de su garganta. Dio algunos pasos más antes de escuchar los ladridos que tan bien conocía.

Sin pensarlo corrió hasta el lugar, sin molestarse en ver los sucios charcos a su paso. El canino de inmediato lamió el rostro del hombre al reconocerlo.

Desvió su atención al hombre de color, tumbado y entre la persona que ya hacía entre su brazo y torso confortablemente dormido a su lado.

Lentamente el pequeño moreno despertaba, sus manos mecánicamente se frotaron contra sus ojos y su borrosa visión de a poco se esfumaba.

Antes de poder bostezar unos hermosos y grandes ojos se encontraron con los suyos, su melena verde apenas alcanzaba los hombros.

—¡Por fin despertó Ken-chan! —Exclamó demasiado entusiasmada Kuna. El niño de inmediato se escondió, contrayendo sus piernas con ayuda de sus brazos en forma fetal.

Un hombre con cara de pocos amigos se acercó a él. Escondiéndose inútilmente de su férrea mirada, bajo la curiosidad de la infantil Mashiro.

—Muchacho. De pie.

No dudo en hacer caso, quedando frente a los dos en posición recta pero temeroso— ¿Me dirás que le paso a Tousen? ¡Ahora!

Un pequeño paso hacia atrás, al perder el equilibrio del susto.

—U-u-unos su-sujetos —tartamudeando. El de pelo blanco golpeó la mesa de noche, ganando un puchero de la chica—, unos sujetos lo asaltaron y lo dejaron herido.

No dijo más. Dio un golpe más a la mesa antes de salir del cuarto; furioso, colérico e iracundo.

—Gracias —murmuró suavemente la chica y le abrazo. No evitó derramar lágrimas mientras buscaba el consuelo que Muguruma nunca le daría por la pérdida de un buen amigo.

Por segunda vez en su vida el niño sentía algo curioso… se encontraba vivo y completo—. Eres un buen soldado. —Finalizó la mujer.

—Hisagi.

La voz del hombre los sorprendió, cruzado de brazos mostrando el número 69 de su camisa favorita y sin cambiar la expresión de molestia. —Te llamarás Shuuhei Hisagi.

Ahora sabes quien eres. Soldado.

Y abandonó la habitación de nuevo, esa fue la última voluntad de Tousen.

Decirle a aquel infante quien era en ese mundo.


End file.
